1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input system that operates an image input apparatus by accessing to a server on a network via a web browser of an information processing apparatus, the server in the system, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of image input system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-148649 (JP 2000-148649A), for example. In the image input system disclosed in this publication, when a client (an information processing apparatus) accesses a server that is directly connected with an image input apparatus via a network, the server returns a general purpose program that creates an interface in a web browser of the client to the client. The interface created by the general purpose program enables a user to operate the image input apparatus from the web browser on the client via the server.
However, since the image input system using the web browser disclosed in the above-mentioned publication needs the server that is connected to the image input apparatus within the local network, it is inapplicable to a system in which an image is uploaded to a server on the Internet using cloud computing, as-is. Since the transmission route of the inputted image data is limited to the route transmitted to the client that is operated by the user via the server, it is not suitable for use of an information processing device that cannot secure sufficient memory space to receive images like a personal digital assistant.
When an information processing apparatus is connected to a server via a mobile phone line network, the load of communication process increases significantly even if the memory space is enough, which may enlarge user's economical load.